


embers

by driftingskies237



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, They're just in love okay?, andi mack spoilers, not edited, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingskies237/pseuds/driftingskies237
Summary: a tyrus fic based on the b[redacted}h scene in the new promo





	embers

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this! Sorry lol here's a repost :)

The air is thick with frost. Cyrus can see his breath puffing out as he walks. A bitter wind brushes through the trees. He makes it to the lit-up fire pit which attracted his attention from inside. He sits down. The wood of the bench is damp and cold, but the heat from the fire pit keeps it bearable. Cyrus then stares into the flame, orange embers dancing in his eyes. He can barely hear the noise from the party inside over the repetitive song of the crickets and the crackling of the fire. The smell of pine lingers around him. 

Overwhelmed from the emotions induced by the party, he attempts to relax, leaning back into the bench. A sad smile forms on his face as he reminisces the last few weeks with his friends. He can’t imagine his life without them, but now with Andi’s going away party, he’ll have to get used to it. After all, art is Andi’s passion. She deserves to go somewhere that allows her to cultivate that talent. That doesn’t make the pang of sadness in Cyrus’s heart any less when he thinks about it, though.

Not only that, but Cyrus has felt things in his life spiraling recently as well. So much has happened in the last few months, good and bad. The events with Kira and TJ stick in his mind. Over the last few weeks he’s spent hours playing it over and over in his head.

The shuffling of rocks and leaves alerts Cyrus to someone approaching. He doesn’t even need to look up, as he already knows who it will be. As if on cue, the figure reaches him, standing and blocking the warmth radiating from the fire.

“Can I join you?”

Cyrus notices the slight waver in TJ’s voice. With it comes a level of uncertainty and caution that he’d never expect from the other boy. Then again, he’s learned a lot of things about TJ that he never would have expected. Cyrus shivers, scooting over and patting the spot on the bench beside him.

“What are you doing out here?” Cyrus wonders, eyes flitting back and forth from the fire to TJ.

TJ shrugs, picking at his nails. “I could ask you the same question.”

Although they’ve made up since costume day, things have changed since then. Cyrus has been testing the water recently, but he still isn’t sure where they stand with each other. Despite them lapsing back into their unique friendship rather quickly, Cyrus can’t shake the feeling that something is different. Right now, it’s more obvious than ever; a sort of tangible tension that lingers between them.

“I guess I just needed to get away from everything for a bit. It can be…a lot sometimes.”

“Yeah, trust me, I know,” TJ agrees. “I’m sorry things have been weird between us lately.”

Cyrus plays dumb. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve noticed it, too. I can tell. Kira really messed us up.”

_Us._

Although Kira has since apologized, the consequences of her actions remain. Of course, Cyrus forgave her, as he’s a person who believes in second chances (as shown with Amber and TJ), but he won’t forget the rift she caused between them all.

“But she knows what she did was wrong,” Cyrus says. “Maybe now she can change.”

“You always see the best in people, Cyrus Goodman. You certainly did with me.”

TJ shifts, draping a hand over his knee. His fingers dangle down and brush up against Cyrus’s cold hand which lies along the bench. With this new angle, their knees can’t help but knock against one another. Cyrus glances down at their hands when they touch, smile forming on the edges of his lips.

The glow of the fire illuminates the side of TJ’s face. Cyrus swallows, noticing for once how close they are to each other. Cyrus chews on his lip in contemplation. The numerous thoughts that have been rushing through his head the whole day turn to just one.

TJ notices his brief change of countenance and posture. He always seems to notice these little things when it comes to Cyrus. Both look up at the same time, eyes meeting each other. TJ’s fingers inch closer, curling around the top of Cyrus’s hand. Cyrus feels his pulse pounding.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky,” TJ continues. “After we met, you helped me become a better person. Without you, I’d probably be the same old bully I used to be. I missed you everyday when I was with Kira, you know? I can’t ever get you off my mind.”

TJ shuffles impossibly closer to Cyrus, fingers sweeping across his knuckles. Cyrus’s breath hitches at his movement. TJ looks up from under his eyelashes.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” TJ asks softly.

“Teej…” Cyrus murmurs, eyes glancing back down to their hands for reassurance. “I missed you too. So much. In fact, my feelings kept growing even when we were apart.”

“Feelings?”

“I-I’m gay, TJ,” Cyrus admits, but the hard part isn’t over yet. TJ smiles with gleaming eyes, urging him to continue. “And I didn’t realize it at first, but soon I figured out that what I feel for you is more than what friends feel. It’s something deeper. And I’m not sure if you feel how I’m feeling, but—"

TJ fully places his hand over Cyrus’s own, effectively cutting him off.

“I like you too, Underdog.”

“Yeah?”

“And you said I’m the oblivious one,” TJ teases.

Suddenly, the heat from the fire feels even warmer. As if it’s automatic, they both lean in. Cyrus tightens his grip on TJ’s hand. When their lips meet, the fire seems to glow even brighter in front of them, creating two joined silhouettes in the dark. Embers flutter in the air around them. They break apart giggling with joy, hands still clutched together. Cyrus waits until their laughs die down before speaking again.

“What you said about me making you a better person,” Cyrus starts, “You always had that in you, TJ. You’ve always been a good person. I just helped you realize your own potential. And you helped me realize my strengths.”

“I guess we bring out the best in each other, huh?”

They share a smile.

Despite the long pathway it took to arrive here, starting with their first meeting in the cafeteria to their encounters at the swing sets to the conflict with Kira, Cyrus decides that it was all worth it in the end. Every moment, every laugh, every conversation, every conflict.

_It was worth it._


End file.
